Afterus: A Invert Ancestors Session
by OtakuMiku
Summary: Your Name is Skyaiana Aokanoyo and you have just had a vision of the Final speech of the sufferer. - This is a AU! Alternate Universe Inversion. This is the Theta Session and you are currently in the Afterian-Invertian Session. Just a Drabble hehe.


Afterus: Homebound Anscestors story It all started with The Sufferer's Revolution. Seers from all over the galaxies and their alternate timelines proclaimed the news of the revolution. More specifically our prophet, The Prophesi or rather as he was called Skyaiara Seraphim Aokanoyo. He was a Mutant by Alternian standards, he had white-blue blood that shimmered with the gleam of sunlit waves. He had stark white hair, unusual for his specie. He was a prophet, a seer, and when he saw the final speech of the sufferer. He cried so fervently, his crystals became imbued with his rare powers. They are scattered about Afterus, treasured by his followers and their descendants to come. But that is a different matter. The Dreamer sought to bring the Sufferer and his followers here, after he learned of their deaths; he decided to roam Invertia to find the next incarnate of the Sufferer, It didn't take long. He was wandering in the hatching caverns and stumbled across one of his likeness, the sufferers likeness. He picked up the teal blooded grub with eyes that shone of hope and peace, and he raised The Mephisto. By the time he(Skyaiara) went down to the caves, the lusii were gone. The grubs left would be culled. He took it upon himself to raise 22 new grubs in an effort to bring peace to this world. He loved and taught each of these grubs to love, hope, discover themselves, and he taught them what the sufferer had taught him. No matter the blood caste, the nobility, your differences, you all came from the same mother grub and you were kin. The small teal blooded child that would later grow to be the Mephisto was grown. He and his companions would soon change the world. The Prophesi was not alone in this effort to bring peace, he would be joined by many to come. He himself preached of a world of equality and kindness. But this wasn't unfounded evidence, he told them of the Sufferer and his companions. The lower bloods were awed at this idea of peace and equality. But he also told of the grubs he'd been raising. There was a fushia blooded male, he was called Ophelius Peixeres, and he would be called the Gracious and he was very amiable and acted as a secondary mother to the rest of his fellow brothers and sisters. He secretly knew he was different, but he didn't care, these were his beloved siblings even if they had different blood color. He would soon be the heir to the throne, If we were in Alternia; but sadly the throne was only available to the prestigious Scarlet bloods or to the rather rare Gold bloods, but those were near extinct. on the throne now was the Kaylonri Oreialus Umbraena,or the Emperor -Imperios Paranoia- . He was a Imperial Scarlet Blood, akin to the blood caste of the sufferer. He ruled with paranoia, seeing that all the unnecessary genes for sickness were exterminated. He hoped for a bright and organised world, apart from the sickened ruins of a once great race. He was a great ruler with a great flaw, he himself was stricken with a great sickness. It had come from being interspecies bred, most days he retained his normal form. But some days, about one a month, his skin would shed revealing a light pink or whitish skin, in place of his ashen skin. He also shed his horns once a month, rendering them small and nublike compared to other imperials, even on the days they weren't shed. On those days he banned even his closest of friends and his matesprit out of his castle. He was genuinely afraid for his life, he hated being born with this ailment. Then he heard of this person with the ability to prophecy the future. He immediately called for him and his followers-along with the grubs he was raising- to accompany him at the imperial palace. The Prophesi knew of this even before the emperor even thought it, he and his family, and his followers, traveled to the palace. They even greeted the committee that was about to embark to fetch them. All in all, the emperor was amazed. This character- the Prophesi -that was so powerful and prestigious, came with only the clothes on his back and the family and followers around him. This man was surely great, for as humble as he was. He(the emperor) invited him inside, asking him a great many things. The emperor understood the sufferer's actions and mourned for his loss. He became very good friends with the Prophesi. The Prophesi told the Emperor that he should bring a world about to where all trolls, regardless of blood caste nor color would be kin, and that he(The Emperor) himself was a beautiful troll and he shouldn't hide his mixed specie heritage. The Emperor was appalled by his knowledge of that, he had never told another troll, not a single one. But he agreed fully, this society needed a change. The Emperor sent notifications commanding all mutant or mixed blood trolls to go to the imperial palace. The mutants feared getting culled, but the Prophesi preached of his and the Emperor's plan. The next day more than 3 million trolls were in attendance. The Emperor announced to them, "All my fellow trolls, do not hide thyself further. I am one of you, and thou shalt never be ashaméd of thy heritage. Let thy colors fly freely, show them whom thy are!" He slit his palm revealing his own mutant blood and showed it to the onlooking crowd. The onlooking trolls slit their own palms showing their master their long-kept secret. The Emperor smiled, saying, " Those who attended, heeding my warning, shalt be a citizen in their own right, and you can wear thy true color if thy desires it so. All of us are kin!" The crowd broke into cries of glee, brethren hugging each other, even if they were enemies they were not alone in being different. The Emperor turned around and hugged the Prophesi, saying, "Thanks be to you, my friend. You and your family of followers helped me bring together my kingdom, stronger in all ways. You and your family will not be forgotten, your names will ring on high in Afterus, for perigrees to come!" But a few sweeps later, the 6th in the Prophesi's lineage of grubs he had raised; This child was the Orphaned, he had been cast away by his brethren for the killing of the 8th child, the Silenced. This child was truly a menace, he had shown no remorse to any of his enemies nor his family. Thus, he was no longer deserving of the name he had been given at birth. So he adopted a new name, Lucifere Kurokano Surimati. In present times, his old name is forgotten or shunned by the ones who know it. The Orphaned was the one who killed legendary commader, Sasshana Moiyarti Tsunkuru who was the one who stopped him from killing the Emperor and killed him(the Orphaned), with her last movements. The Prophesi did not expect this and was utterly shocked to see such hate in a child of his, but it was in his blood. The Prophesi tended to the emperor and soon was his Uruka- the closest thing to a matesprit without being a matesprit. They carried on with their happy lives, only momentarily lapsing when the wiggling day of the orphaned came about. The Prophesi had soon stumbled upon a copy of the ancient game: Sgrub, he knew the consequences of this game. So he locked it away, deep in a place no one was destined to explore for eons. There was also a Muse, she was the Muse of Space. You would know her later as Yuukiari Houkouna Iuzukiri. She would be contacted by Ophelius and make a contract with him, binding him to her will, granting him immortality and omniscience. He would act as a voyeur, watching all events occur. If anything went wrong, he would contact her. He would be loved and respected throughout the galaxy. But a faithful trip to their invert-alternate universe would forever change his life. Ophelius had just been assigned a task that would be most beneficial to the health of the twin galaxies, the task held heavy in his heart binding him to the ground. If he failed the CANCER would spread infecting the worlds spawned from the successful sessions of that apocalyptic "game". And that, albeit a scary thought, was the last hope for this universe, Alternia that is. He had just been recently transported to this universe and he was wandering around the woods, hoping to make himself a makeshift shelter when he spotted a huntress on the prowl. He ascended up the tree, watching very carefully as not to alert her. She was beautiful, the way the wind tugged at her onyx black hair, and the wild bloodthirsty look in her eyes as they shone in the darkness, rivaled that of any gem that was ever in existence. She saw me and looked, cautiously. She went to the bottom of the tree. "Whom art thou?", asked the huntress. She scaled the tree with ease, casually sitting on the branch above him; glancing at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Ophelius looked at her as if he'd been struck by lightning, he constantly fought the inner urge to run, or fight to kill. But neither thought stuck in his head long enough to make any difference. She was beautiful. She asked again, "Whom art thou?". He answered back, "I am the Gracious." He descended the tree motioning slightly to the huntress to follow. He sat on the ground, watching as the huntress looked at him, her eyes aglow. She said, "So, What difference does your title make? I don't know of anyone with that title that I should know." He was happy at the fact she didn't know about the weight leaning on his shoulders. He replied, "My apologies, that is just how I introduce myself normally; my name is Ophelius Peixeres or Peixes in your world." The huntress seethed a the mention of his last name. She held him against the tree lifting him off the ground, looking at him with such intensity that she could spit fire. She hissed, "Your name is Peixes!? What is a Highblood like yourself doing prowling through my territory." He looked at her, a dazed look on his face. He said, "A highblood? Me? You must be joking, you are closer to being a highblood than I am." She let go of him, hissing at him, "You bear the empresses name, you are a highblood, I am a lowblood. If you are confused, show me your blood color." He slit his palm, revealing fuchsia blood spilling from the cut. She said, "you are a highblood"- a pain flickered across her eyes, -"why would you think otherwise?" He explained to her that he came from a different world, both very similar and very different-called Invertia, in the afterian session- and the were in the beforian session. She grasped that quickly, asking him, " do you know of the sufferer?" His eyes lit up as if you just handed him a gift for his wriggling day. He exclaimed quietly, "I was raised on his sermons. Are you one of his followers?" Her eyes gleamed, she smiled, "You were? I am the Disciple" His eyes glittered in admiration, his face in utter awe. "You are the Disciple?"- his face turned to the ground- "I am sorry for your loss, I would not wish that pain on any troll.", he said, a look of hurt crossing his face. She looked forlorn, but her expression hardened, her lips upturning into a forced smile. "Thank you, but I don't need your condolences.", she said. He hugged her, she tried to push him off. "What are you doing?", she asked. "Hugging you, it's a custom of mine.", he answered. She pushed him away, her face olive colored, "You hath fairly weird customs.", she said. 


End file.
